Make it!
' Make it!' is an anime insert song for PriPara, as well as the first OP of the series and its first season. It was first performed by Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami in Episode 1 of the anime. It is sung by i☆Ris. In the anime, it is recognized as Saints' song. The full version was released in both digital and physical format on August 20th, 2014. This was the series' OP until Episode 14. In Super Hero Taisen X, i☆Ris will collaborate with AIKATSU☆STARS! to perform the song, with i☆Ris handling the first verse and AIKATSU☆STARS! singing the second verse as well as singing together at the last verse. They provide the voices of the six main characters of PriPara as well as the singing voices of the six main characters of Aikatsu! Season 3 respectively. The song will take place in Super Hero Taisen X as the concert's song followed by the reunion number. Lyrics Romaji= Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara Risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi complete shiyou Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokorobosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Step wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi minna de on the stage Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no ticket Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto asu no michishirube Risou no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou Nagasu ase mo namida mo mina Kirameki ni kawaru Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara! PuriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! 苦手なことを怖がるより 楽しむ気持ちが大事でしょ 一人じゃ心細いことも 絆があれば強くなれる ステップを合わせる合図 パチンと指鳴らして 友達みんなでオン・ザ・ステージ Make it! ときめく心が素敵でしょ Make up! 大好きが今の答えでしょ 憧れたその気持ち 夢見るためのチケット Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! 憧れはきっと 明日の道しるべ 理想の自分がそこで待ってる ためらわず前に踏み出そう 流す汗も涙もみなキラメキに変わる Make it! あきらめたくない夢だから Make up! 憧れのままじゃイヤだから Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Rather than copying that fashionable girl It’s the best to be yourself If you can feel the dazzle of your heart Then let’s go in search of your ideal! All these multiplying memories Divide it into half And help complete a friend Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Rather than being afraid of your weakness It’s more important to try to enjoy yourself Even if you’re helpless alone With bonds, you can be strong A sign to match our steps Snapping our fingers Together with all our friends on the stage Make it! Shining hearts are wonderful Make up! The answer right now is love This feeling of aspiration Is the ticket to dreams Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Aspirations are surely The guide to tomorrow Your ideal self is waiting there Let’s step out without hesitation All the dripping sweat and tears will change into glitter Make it! Because there’s a dream we can’t give up on Make up! We don’t want them to remain as aspirations Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true PriPara PriParadise Key *i☆Ris (SoLaMi♡Dressing) *AIKATSU☆STARS! (Akari, Sumire, Hinaki, Juri, Rin and Madoka) *All Gallery Irismakeitreg.jpg|i☆Ris O0480042613268195131.jpg|AIKATSU☆STARS! Category:Songs Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Songs featuring ZODIAC Category:Songs featuring i☆Ris Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Songs featuring AIKATSU☆STARS!